simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Fabricio 96
Hola, les dejo mi correo, finozzifabricio@gmail.com Salu2! Fabricio 96 09:31 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Sí, eso... Tienes que darle a la pestañita en el botón de Editar, y darle a Renombrar. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 11:01 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Lista de huevos de pascua Ahora me pongo manos a la obra. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 14:21 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayúdame a editar Veré qué puedo hacer. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 14:14 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido ¡Bienvenido Fabricio 96 a la Simspedia! Se que estás acá desde unas semanas pero me olvidé de pasar jaja. También soy de Uruguay. Cualquier duda preguntame a mi o a otro admin o burócrata. Chau. --Nacho 11:53 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :Sí lo vi vas bárbaro, y de Uruguay ¿de dónde sos? Yo soy de Montevideo, Malvín. --Nacho 13:29 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Ja ja, ya me disculparás, pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvidó darte la bienvenida! Pues eso, bienvenido y sigue así. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 14:50 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :Yo estuve en Salto hará 2 semanas fui a ver a is primos, un calor de lpm jajaja y a España ¿te fuiste de vacaciones o por estudio, trabajo de tus padres,etc? No hay problema si no querés responder. --Nacho 19:26 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Ok gracias por avisar mañana lo completaré. --Nacho 20:29 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título Hola Frabricio me gustan las mismas cosas que vos los sims 3,heavy rain, Saw,Titanic,etc Filmar Cierto, no había caído en eso. De todos modos lo de MF puede ir en Videocámara, como un objeto más. Y en la carrera se deja un mensajito tipo "Para las filmaciones caseras de "¡Menuda familia!" véase Videocámara". No sé, ya veremos cuando salga la EP. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 15:24 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola!!:) Fabricio que te queria hacer una pregunta como pongo los juegos de los sims que tengo grax ohhh viste HEAVY RAIN el juego ya jugaste al TAXIDERMISTA Buenos Dias Fabricio hola este Fabricio los articulos que cree q tu ya has nombre tienen aparente mas informacion que el articulo de (consolas) razon por lo que lo hize. ademas si el de PlayStation tuvo un error puede ser remodelado a traves de renombrar, y bueno yo cree los articulos porque decidi incluir mucho mas informacion de cada uno de las consolas como la descripcion, las caracteristicas, el resumen, y el trailers. cosa que no tenia aquel articulo de (Consolas) RicharD.V 14:31 15 mayo 2011 (UTC) La Idea es q kda vez halla + Articulos.! es decir para llegar a los 4000 articulos. Yo digo que son esas unas de las razones por las que simspedia en español no tiene la gran cantidad de paginas creados y solo tiene 3000 a diferencia de simspedia en ingles que tiene 7000 debido a que ellos todos crean articulos sin importarque ya haya uno relacionado creo que asi es mejor pero bueno. Estoy esperando que llegue simmer deluxe que se coencta a diario para ver cual es su veredicto.! (cuando tu vas a crear una pagina muy pesada siempre dicen que es mejor dividirla ya que algunos articulos muy pesados son un tanto complicados de entrar si quieres haces una pagina de Desviacion o deambigacion (no como se llama eso) en el mismo articulo de consola para que no pierdas puntos con tu pagina Portada La verdad es que no veo mal el cambio, lo que pasa que hay que hacer varias cosas, como poner la estrellita con la plantilla AD, y ponerlo en SimsPedia:Artículos destacados. No te preocupes, que ahora me ocupo yo de todo eso. Saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:46 30 mayo 2011 (UTC) Espérate, que me acabo de dar cuenta que lo de la estrella ya lo has hecho. Bueno, faltaba lo de la página esa. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 20:00 30 mayo 2011 (UTC) :A ver. No me interesa que cambien el artículo destacado ni nada de lo que hagan, pero lo mínimo que hay que hacer es consultar primero con un administrador de la página. Para la próxima no te olvides así no molestamos a gente que tiene otras cosas "mucho más importantes" que hacer. Simplemente en la discusión de SimsPedia:Artículos destacados, o en la de algún administrador de la página al azar, ponés algo como "El nuevo artículo destacado" y ahí mandás el artículo que querés y bla bla bla. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:11 30 mayo 2011 (UTC). P.D.: Igual creo que hace poco pusimos el de LSM como para ya andar cambiándolo, pero no hay problema. Y con ese como AD, creo que ya ''sé cuál va a ser el próximo.'' Hola! 'Bueno, lo dejare de hacer...es que no me daba cuenta de que me enviavan estos mensajes, pero ya es el segundo que recibo.' 'Lo dejare de hacer pero no me gusto que digas "pelotudas" porque si no, la pagina no es tan seria como tu dices.' Saludos MeluPop. Perdon! 'Ese es el error de leer rápido, pense que me habias dicho a mi pelotuda! Lo sinto por armar tanto "escandalo", es que asi somos los Argentinos quilomberos! Jejeje :D.' Saludos MeluPop! Holi! 'Bueno, por suerte ya se soluciono! Jeje! Dejare de escribir esas, vamos a decir, tonterias. Ok?' Saludos! Q problemithas cn los Blogs.....! mmmm si t ofendiiii ---> t pido disculpa desd ahoritha no comentare, mas tus blogs para evitar confrontaciones --> 1ra vez q yo comento algo asi (en desacuerdo) en un blog tuyo xq normalmente yo siempre he comentadooo tu blog d la mejor manera posible.! (solamnt t dije lo q yo opinaba del blog. Pero bueno si algun dia quieres crear un blog diciendo q t vas a Bañar pues perfecto no dire nada malo acerca de lo q sea q hagas.! en st lugar.! Spero tu respuesta. Adios: ATT: RicharD.V 18:08 15 jun 2011 (UTC) se duplico el mensaje noc xq.! Nada lo q t queria dcir sta ALLA ARRIBA Noticias Sí, a mí no me parece mal. De hecho, antes de que Wikia forzara el cambio de look de los wikis, ya había una sección así, y yo me dedicaba a actualizar las noticias (en realidad cualquiera podía hacerlo). Con el cambio, SebaXL renovó la portada, y quitó lo de las noticias. Nunca supe por qué, de hecho se lo pregunté en un blog que hizo pero no dijo nada. Voy a comentárselo a Daletibu a ver qué piensa, pero por mi parte estoy a favor. Podríamos ponerlo sobre el reloj mundial, a la izquierda. Bueno, ya te contaré, hasta luego :) [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:55 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Problemas con los Articulos. hola este fabricio..! ya tu debes saber las razones x las q t scribo. Y ants d todo spero no tener + problemas cntigo xq la wiki no s para andar discutiendo ni nada x el stylo.! Comienzo: 1): Noc si tu sabias q fui yo kien kreo el articulo de los Rumores de videojuegos...! (Y yo practicamente coloq todo lo q tu puedes ver en dicho art. (la diferencia s q ha sido kmbiado en muxas formas) 2): En ningun lado dic q s obligatorio colocar los titulos d los juegos, expansiones o accesorios en ingles mas aun si vistes que en lo q resta dl art. los PE no stan en ingles. (m xpliko) AL CAER LA NOCHE (TRAS LA NOCHE) se llama en ingles LATE NIGHT & AFTER DARK (revisa esa expansion y veras q en ningun lado stan colocados los titulos en ingles asi q por favor no coloques reglas q no hay. MENUDA FAMILIA es GENERATIONS (y sta en ingles, la informacion dl rumor) iwal pasa con: VAYA FAUNA (q era UNLEASHED y ahora s PETS), TRIUNFADORES (AMBITIONS) y HOBBYS & PROFESSIONS. LOS SIMS MEDIEVAL (THE SIMS MEDIEVAL) FAST LANE STUFF (QUEMANDO RUEDAS) TOWN LIFE STUFF (VIDA EN LA CIUDAD) PATIOS Y JARDINES (NOC COMO S EN INGLES, PERO iwal no sta en ingles es la informacion dl rumor asi q el rumor en español es PIRATAS & NOBLES y se qeda cmo piratas & nobles (no lo voy a cambiar xq pirates: PIRATAS son lo mismo). 3) espero q en otra ocasión no vuelvas a escribir, (RICHARD14DAS CIUDA LA ORTOGRAFIA) xq una cosa s q yo scriba ÁRBOL cn H (HARBOL) y otra cosa s q no acentue la palabra ARBOL (ÁRBOL) (espero q entiends el ejemplo, xq lo q t kic dcir) s q tu siempre mencionas q cuid la ortografia cuando no stoy scribiendo VACA cn B (Baca) (creo q s mejor q digs (richard14das, trata d colocar los acentos a las palabras q llevan tildes) 4) lo d la referencia lo voy a tomar en cuenta. Otra cosa no entiendo xq todo lo q yo hago tu lo midificas a tu manera. Una cosa s q tu arregles posibles errores y malos entendidos. a Q ELIMINES TODA LA INFORMACION Y COLOQUES LO QUE TE PLASCA. 5): kreo q hasta el momento no eres ADMINISTRADOR para q sts editando la PORTADA. YO SE q los administradores d ahoritha no lo hacen nunk y dejan pasar el tiempo (y la portada sigue iwal) Pero deberias pensar en comunicar a los ADM. ants d hacer lo q t plasca cn la PORTADA. Pero bueno s solo una sugerencia no pretendo prohibirte algo q a mi no m tok hacerlo. asi q x mi puedes editar todo. (en tanto no hagas lo q dic la part numero 4) Yo c q tu a mi m tratas d manera hipocritament xq desd el 1er momento q comenze en la wiki hemos tenido gran cantidad d problemas. ASI Q VOY A TRATAR D SER LO MEJOR COMPAÑERO POSIBLE CONTIGO PARA Q TU RESPONDAS IWAL.! ATT: 22:32 23 jun 2011 (UTC)RicharD.V 5MENTARIOOOX...! Comenzare diciento q si, kda vez q hables conmigo t xpreses d esa manera seria mucho mejor ya, akbo d leer el msj (discusion) y no tngo + nad q dcir xq (lo q m da impotencia cntigo s q tu muxas vecs al colocar un comentario o un resumen al editar un articulo (escribes cosas ironicas y se q lo hacs en contra mia) <-- eso m molesta full sabias. Es por eso q yo tb tomo represaria en tu contra. Si yo en realidad tome lo de los rumores de los juegos (q c encontraba anteriormnt en la wiki ingles) y lo coloq en español, (pero como t daras cuenta yo la pac aki, y s un articulo muy activo ya q nunk van a dejar d surgir rumores d los juegos d los sims y sus expansiones y spinn-off, accesorios y otros. Y si a los resumenes le colocaras (RICHARD TE PIDO Q MEJORES TU REDACCION AL EDITAR ARTICULO) seria muchisimo mejor a q dijeras (ESO Q DICES D LA ORTOGRAFIA) xq yo stoy 100% seguro q my ortografia y gramatik s promedio (buena) mis defects son LOS ACENTOS pro yo desd hac un tiempito he stado pasando la informacion q colocare en un art. a MICROSOFT WORD para corregir posibles errores. y bueno si no entendi muy bn lo q m kisistes xplikr pro bueh luego t scribo adiooos..! Noticias Pues claro que podrías ponerlas. Lo que pasa que como esto es un wiki, cualquiera podría editar eso, pero para ello es necesario saber redactar sin faltas, así que tendrían que pedirlo a algún admin para que lo admita, como has hecho tú. Porque si no cualquiera podría ponerse a editar saltándose el esquema. Bien, otra cosa, el módulo de noticias iría en la parte derecha, donde es más pequeño, lo digo porque apenas cabría una imagen (alineada a la derecha), y el texto sería breve, entonces no sería igual que un blog. Tengo que ir probando a ver cuántas noticias poner, o sí por ejemplo la noticia es sobre nuevas imágenes, si cabría una pequeña galería bajo el texto, en vez de una imagen a la derecha. Ya te contaré. Saludos! [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 17:34 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Blogs Tienes razón, y es muy raro. He probado a hacer entradas, he puesto acentos y símbolos en el título, he imitado más o menos un blog tuyo (secciones, galería, enlaces, texto normal) y sí puedo editarlos con normalidad, pero intento editar uno tuyo y me sale en blanco. No sé porqué. Debe ser cosa de Wikia. Saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 16:17 2 jul 2011 (UTC) spero no t molest sabs q voy a editar mejor el art. d recuerdos y agregare unas cosithas d MF pro tngo flojera d hacer todo d nuevo s dcir lo q tu kitastes q yo habia..! puestooo ntoncs stuv pensando en desechar tu 1ra edicion dspues d la q yo hize ayer en ese art. Staz deacuerdo? espero tu respuesta para hacerlo ¡Si O NO? si la respuesta es Si lo hare o tal vez kieraaz tu desecharla..! para yo continuar..! Recuerdos..! buueno en fiin no lo hize xq lo edit d otra manera s dcir cmo viiistes..! ahoritha.! y bueno sta vez m enfoq mas en las S d sims (Sims) en los errores ortograficos y acentos..! pero tngo un problema y s q noc editar en el modo codigoo..! (y x lo q c ahi c ve todo los errores ocultos q tienen los art. pro no los puedo arreglar xq noc) Si es q no soy tan experto aun.! (II) bueno t lo hize saber para q no halla problemas..! (cuando m digan q tngo q hacerlo todo lo mejor posible xq a eso no m dedicare y bueh yo ahoritha m vooy a ir ) asii q tp puedo ver tus xplikciionss..! (hehe XD) buenaaz tardeez..! o al menos aki en mi pais son las 4pm adioox..! att: Richard14das 21:08 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Puntos a Tratar Fabricio sabes yo pongo que no le podia poner negritas solo a LOS ENCABEZADOS y no a los encabezados 2,3,4,5 etc... por eso lo hize edmas que todo se ve mejor asi pero buueno..! tendre que acatar las normas..! Y lo de las imagenes si vooy a subiir otraa s q staba supeer ostinadoo xq no c keria hacer de diia..! ademas d dia no t v mucho los efectos especiales pero iwal..! Eso e s todooo..! Noticias Bien, ya está la sección abierta. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es repasarte las notas que he dejado en la página de la plantilla. En resumen es que para poner noticias, tienes que sustituir la tercera por la segunda, la segunda por la primera, y añadir la nueva en la primera. Además, la primera noticia tiene un formato distinto a las otras dos, por que son expandibles. Imágenes al margen derecho con 100px. Imágenes en "grande", tras la descripción y a 280px (excepto si es muy estrecha, la pones más pequeña y entre ). Galerías con la plantilla que te he dejado. Y si es un anuncio de EP o SP o lo que sea, pon lo de "Leer más" cuando el wiki tenga el artículo con su descripción oficial y todo eso (en ese caso puedes poner un extracto de la desc. tal y como he hecho en la noticia de muestra). Saludos. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 19:19 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Sí, siento todo esto que está pasando, pero resulta que a Daletibu no le gustó cómo quedó a la derecha. Estoy probando cosas. Sorry :( [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 22:28 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Perfecto.! ok perfecto. Yo se que hize mal en crrear creo q ksi 10 o menos art. en 3 dias, mas bn ensaba cada vez q publikba 1 articulo, Lo q pasa s q m voy d viaje y qeria dejar todo bn. Espero m entiendas y bueh acerk d la redaccion si en algunas cosas stoy d acuerdo contigo obvio no soy don perfecto para hacerlo todo d lo mejor. Y todos aqui estamos para colaborar y corregir. Esta bn no pienso caer en conflicto contigo xq 1ro lo q dijistes s cierto y 2do bueno ps tu msj staba bn claro y positivo. Feliz dia. Dsd Vzla att: Richard14das 21:28 11 jul 2011 (UTC) tu eres la persona + HIPOCRITA que conosco en el mundo MMG Listo Bueno, ya le dejé el mensaje. Ahora a esperar la respuesta. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 20:16 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Spore Ya está borrado. Sobre lo otro, seguro que lo pondré ahí, pero tengo que volver a ajustar la plantilla. [[User:Simmer Deluxe|'SIMMER']]8px|link=User:Simmer Deluxedeluxe (discusión) 18:41 14 jul 2011 (UTC) C m olvido d q trata el tema pero bueh..! hola a las 12pm lei tu msj y ya ni recuerdo q dijisstes..! pasat x el msj q m dejo daletibu y compara ambos haber kien sta siendo mal, pero para tu desgracia hoy no vine a discutir sino a seguirt la corrient en todo lo q dics... Yo kreo q tu mucho de ortografia y redaccion pero sabes poco en como dialogar moderadamente. Y mucho menos al escriibirm "MALDITO" e "HIJO DE PUTA" (aun asi si s un ejemplo) kreo qya debemos dejarnos d las grocerias aki en la wikia. Y s obvio q si fuera por ti esas malas palabras q dijistes no las tomaras como ejemplos sino como discusion d represaria. Ya yo stuv conversando con daletibu y llegamos a un acuerdo o al menos eso creo. Si t pasas por la discusion veras: bueno iwal t lo voy a dcir: no vngo mas a simspedia hasta el miercoles o viernes d la otra semana (xq kreo q tngo suficientes problemas familiares, personales, sociales y sobretodo problemas en la vida real para star teniendo mas problemas en la vida virtual) y cuando regrese hare todo de la mejor manera posible solo recuerda q Yo no soy profesor de CASTELLANO ni de GRAMATIKA, ORTOGRAFIA y REDACCION. ya no me acuerdo lo d CapitalSims y de Taringa! pero iwal t dire q sta genial (recuerda q kda vez o solo en ciertas ocasiones cuando veaz q scribo genial signifik q stoy respondiendo con HIPOCRESIA absoluta, q s un claro ejemplo d como tu eres hermano) Y bueno si t duele q t digan hipocrita pues perfecto no usare mas ese termino contigo. Spero q tngaz un feliz dia, (yo si kreo q el hipocrita aki soy yo pero bueh a mi no m importa q m digan asi y como soy yo kien dic eso d my mismo) dsd Vzla att: Richard14das 04:53 15 jul 2011 (UTC) No no s infantileria, t lo juro q lei el comentario a las 12pm pero tuve q salir y apage la pc y m fui y a la hora q m desocupe le tome tiempo a la pagina sta. "Stoy Leyendo tu discusion" (ya q m dijistes q lo hiciera, para entender lo q kieres dcir). Bueno lo de hipocrita si lo eres o no (ya no m importa xq esa s tu vida) Y yo no t stoy dejando mal pero si alwien dic algo malo d my yo tratare con la misma represaria. Lo de amabilidad y descompresion fue un punto del cual hablamos en la otra discusion (s dcir yo t di respuesta de eso) Kreo q en una part tratastes de tomarlo todo a la ligera al decir. ¿Que nadie me toma atención?, ¿de qué hablas nene?. No confundas cantidad por calidad. Pero bueh esos son tus dedos que presionan las teclas. Yo nunk he visto a nadie qejandose de Simspedia y bastantes personas q la conocen ad+ sta pagina s muy buena para tener notas negativas. Y bueno ya (para q sepas stoy respondiendo a kda q cosa q leo en tu discusion) Como tu dijistes creastes muchos articulos en tus 1ros tiempos ¿entonces porque no sigues la misma rutina si aun los Sims no c akba y ahora s q le keda bastants xpansiones y accesorios y muchas otras cosas. M imagino q de 3100 art. tu kreastes 2100 t felicito sinceramente fabricio. Y bueno yo a simmer no le voy a preguntar eso xq yo confio en ti y si tu dics q creastes 2000 art. poez iop personalmente t kreo en realidad. Si sabiaz q kda vez q kreo un articulo lo correcciono y lo vuelvo a corregir x algunas cosithaz asi q primordialmente mis art. no son los peores del mundo y espero no recibir otra amenaza como la q m akbaz d hacer q dice "Y mas vale que corrija" Huy creo q t staz pasando vale. Y no dijistes q m blokearan, ni q m botaran SOLAMENTE LO INSINUASTES (si s x ty esa habria sido la 1ra opcion). Si sabias q gramatik C refiere a la ORTOGRAFIA (Y no deberias decirt, q la cuide xq dsd q dijistes q lo hiciera ya m imagino q no habras encontrado mas ninguna palabra q lleve acento y q le falte la tilde) spero m ntiendaz. Y si tngo tiempo para los articulos pero voy a dejar de dedicarme a ellos x un corto plazo de tiempo y yo no puedo corregir nada xq todo lo q yo hago tu lo intervienes y lo PERFECCIONAS como tu dics (kreo q eres don perfeto entonces) Yo dije q kieres ser el unico editor x la misma razon de arriba tu t krees don Perfecto y tu todo lo intervienes como si fueras un policia y luego t conviertes en un critico y l q haces es poner a los demas x el suelo con tus palabritas de resumen. Mmm bueno yo kreo q ningun usuario s como yo, xq ksi nadie le toma atencion a sta pagina (para editar) solo para ver. Y ya varias veces has reclamado y x lo visto no t toman atencion pero tu sigues. Y no digas q no m odias xq si s veldad tu m odias a my tanto como yo a ti y claro q staz en mi contra (s q vez q tienes la hipocresia tatuada en la frente, casi iwal q yo (xq yo si lo soy) Simmer lo unico q hizo fue colocarle unos encabezados de mas asi q no hables paja de q simmer llego y con la varita magik todo fue mejor x favor. Y bueno kreo q ahi t pelastes xq debistes haber dicho no soy administrador pero si me kreo administrador hehehe. Lo de un usuario responsable (kreo q t dire como daletibu) {modo egocentrico on para ty} xq eres responsable, erees un profesional y eres el mejor {mejor egocentrico off} al fin xq nawebona de presumido vale. En taringa se agarran todo de todas partes y a ellos no les importa nada solo copiar, pegar y ganar puntos. Y lo de tu grupo tu comunidad y eso kreo q a vuelto a encender en MODO E} lo de capitalsims y taringa x eso t felicito hermano ahora tb t krees administrador de esas dos paginas deoox kreo q staz en el pais de la imagacion hehe. MODO E off} q egocentricas son las personas vale. Yo no kreo en tu dios asi q ese juramente para mi fue en vano. OMG otra vez entras al {modo e} descibristes la pagina, q maravilla vale q mas descubristes a Amerik?? Y modo e off} genial ya salimos de eso de nuevo pero ahora dics q los art. mas importantes son los q hicieron en 2007 poez sta bn perfecto poez sigue editando a los sims mas vivos q nunk. T vuevo y t repito tu mas nunk encontrastes mala ortografia y gramatik en mis ediciones, articulos y creaciones, y si yo se q mi redaccion no es la mejor y es lo unico en lo q stoy deacuerdo con vos. a wikipedia la editan millones de personas en todo el mundo, q s diferent a simspedia q la editan con 10 personas a la semana. Y si eres el malo de la pelicula kien s ese malo a ver eres Voldemort y yo soy el bueno s dcir harry potter hehe x mi tu puedes ser severus, hermione, ron, hangry, marffoy y kien tu kieras lo unico q yoo c s q hoy voy a ver Harry potter 7 2da part. dsd vzla att: Richard14das 14:41 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Problemas de la vida virtual hola fabricio de nuevo soy yo richard14das a responder a tu discusion y lo voy a hacer de la misma manera q lo hizo ahora. Yo lei tu msj a las 9am pero no pude contestar xq iba a salir a un evento en la ciudad (GUERRA DE BANDAS SHOW) <--- ese s el evento, y bueno poez ahora voy a leer y contestar al problema. Comenzare diciendo q no entendi lo primero q dijistes: Lo de si nadie me prestaba atención fue porque vos pusiste algo como que los usuarios no registrados no me prestaban atención y no se que más. ''Asi q lo voy a obviar, lo de la calidad y la cantidad tu refran (q noc xq pero ese refran siempre lo he odiado suena extraño) Keria de decirt q por favor no seamos exageraados yo no kreo q tampoco haga d todos los articulos una cagada tampoco soy una mosk. Al decir mi nombre suenas como q una persona seria y hace parecer q stamos arreglando el problema de una manera sabia hehe. Solo kise colocar una Hiperbole en la discusion al haber dicho lo de los 2100 articulos y bueno si hicistes el 45% de noc q sta perfecto, y lo de los 2000 articulos no lo puc de ejemplo sino x algo si tu alavas a una persona exageradamente sta c dara cuenta q lo q dce s una hiporbole y c molesta xq en realidad nada s asi (spero q m entiendas xq s confuso) Si t expresas Uruguayamente poez entonces m debistes haber dicho mucho antes xq yo stoy contando cn q tu eres de España y s pais q no tiene nada q ver con Urugay. Spero q t vayas dando cuenta como soy m imagino q s xq soy de vzla, xq cuando a mi m dicen algo de ejemplo o aconsejando o noc yo en ocasiones lo asimilo de otra manera y pienso q tu comentario s algo negativo, ad+ no en todas las ocasiones has actuado pasifik y positivamente. Bueno lo de las amenazas: como t dije ahi cosas q al hablar conmigo debes tratar como q d saber como soy y si kieres q t responda negativamente entonces dime algo q suene asi como lo d lo q considere una amenaza, (ad+ q en un momento dado uno no piensa y al fin luego de reflexionar sabes q hicistes mal (tal s mi caso) Y bueno nosotros parecemos sinceramente perros y gatos xq todo el tiempo hemos stado teniendo infinidades de problemas pero bueh q c hac. Cuando las personas insinuan algo no hace falta nombrar la para insinuar, y lo del administrador en esta ocasion yo penc x ti y m imagine eso y como es obvio m blokeariaz xq stoy tratando la wiki como un paño (segun vos) y stoy discutiendo contigo (segun yo) Y m alegro q no kieras expulsarme hehe. Y bueno lo de comparan y eso no interferire mas ya q no tngo nad q decir. Lo de las fechas y todo eso esta bn fue un error mio y en este caso entiendo xq colocastes el resumen y sta perfecto xq noc. Y como dijistes q no kieres hacerme kedar mal yo toco ese tema para decirt q nadie t sta nombrando el malo de la pelicula para q digas eso y xq dijistes ''Hey now, you're a rockstar q en español es Hey ahora ,eres una estrella de rock (''s dcir a kien t refieres con ese titulo (lo lei en el menasaje q le dejastes a daletibu). Lo del articulo de comparaciones: tu dijistes q gracias a simmer el art. sta bn xq lo q hize yo sta malo y s una cagada. Pues yo pude observar lo q hizo simmer y lo q hizo el fue colocar encabezado al art. (crees q x eso sta bn) Y no me has dicho xq consideras q ese art sta malo y como le dijistes a daletibu s una cagada.! Hahahahahha lei lo q puse del Modo E y m dio risa xq dijistes ''Ahí ya te fuiste al carajo, nunca dije nada de eso, bueno mejor ni digo más nada porque al parecer cada vez que digo algo es lo contrario. ''Hahaha me dio risa xq en veldad todo lo q tu dices yo lo entiendo de otra manera hahaha bueno no todo xq ahi cosas q si las refieres de manera negativa pero bueh xxxxxxxxxx seguimos. Si soy Ateo bueno pero eso s rollo mio. Ademas no entiendo tu foto de Sorprendido???? Bueno yo no he dejado de tener problemas con los acentos como t daras cuenta en los blogs y discusiones mis palabras no llevan acento y bueno hay palabras q ya m aprendi a acentuar de tanta ostinacion xq odio acentuar palabras. Por eso copio lo escrito en Word corrigo los acentos y lo pego en la Simspedia. Y obivamente t habras dado cuenta q yo soy una bestia para scribir xq scribo todo abreviado y con letraz xtrañas (pro no t kreas q siempre s asi s solo cuando scribo en lugarez informales) Y spero q ntiendaz lo q t scribo (lo digo por la manera de abreviar) Hahahahahah q chistoso de nuevo m dio risa lo q dijistes: ya me escribiste un montón de cosas que nunca dije hehehehe ''Y poez creo q en part si pude decir q me desahogue pero bueh 5mentarios al respecto. Un abrazo para usted tb y bueno yo tb he pensado descargarme harry potter 6 xq nunk llegue a ver pero s q odio scuchar las voces Spañolas y bueno exactamente ahoritha voy saliendo a ver harry potter 7 (2da part) y la peli comienza a las 9pm s q las entradas c agotan velozment xq hoy s el 1er dia. goodbye dsd vzla att: Richard14das 22:43 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Hey por fin los msjs son + cortoz..! bueno comenzare a decirte q t lo juro xq m parta un rayo q no kic poner UruGay..! realmente t lo juro x my moral q ni kuenta m di, y como sabraz ya stamos tratando de kedar bn para yo seguir con problemas seriamente t kic decir "Uruguay es q aki en my teklado laz uniks letras q tngo son W,Q,B,F,G,Z s dcir las demas stran borradas y la Q,Z,F,G,B ya c stan borrando hahaha pro yo iwaliitho entiendo las tklas y scribo rapida y perfectament. Lo de la cara de sorprendido sigo sin saber el xq y vi el video de (la palabra en ingles) y sta bn lo vi completo hehe y bueno haber q mas puedo decirt lo de las peliculas: s q amy no m gustan ver peliculas x internet en ingles xq apart q la pantalla s pekeña ahi q fijarc en na cosa asii q no prefiero el spañol latino, aunq consegui la peli en spañol latino y la vere mañana ya vi harry potter el final staba genial ad+ q la vi en 3D lo malo s q el cine staba repleto y nos tuvimos q sentar abajito pero bueh. Para mayor informacion my emails: richard-d12@hotmail.com y facebook: http://www.facebook.com/richard.arteaga3 Feliz dia dsd vzla att: Richard14das 02:05 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No, estoy haciendo igual que vos, leyendo todos los mensajes que mandan. Saludos, Joaquín (Daletibu11)--contribuciones--USERBOXES||15px||BLOG||15px||EXPERIMENTOS]] 15:54 16 jul 2011 (UTC)